clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Europea
Category:G-Notice Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Europea! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki (CPW). I hope you have fun editing. See you around. TOAOGH, Takeshidude Are you Are you Europa Star from Sharkbate's party? --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 23:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes Europea! Golden Army This is other leader Iceanator189 speaking. You have been accepted into the army. Welcome. Your rank is Pup'. --Iceanator189 21:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) RE: To stay away from from walruses, just stay away from ACP and Nacho wars. Right now I am on Server: Vanilla and im in the dock Music maker 3000 room. A few other wiki users are there too because we are having a mini party. --[[user:seahorseruler|'''''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Europea nice to meet you, you asked me about sigs well first i would like to know two of your favorite colors--Ced1214 15:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) umm I help you with your sig.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ok you can have this: EuropeaTalk to me the code:EuropeaTalk to me or this EuropeaTalk to me the code:EuropeaTalk to me feel free to make changes to the sig : )--Ced1214 23:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You should do this then add EuropeaTalk to me in the box click on the check mark and press save and you have your sig right there! ask me if you dont know how to add your sig after your comments.--Ced1214 00:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) do --~~~~ and thats your signature--Ced1214 00:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RightRound 17 One of my sockpuppets was Disco Stick 17. And right round 17 isalso Us One and ben and me werefighting on xat.. A I know it's Ben. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 02:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder notes: Location : First at the town, then at my igloo Server : Polar Bear Specials : You might get an award in this party. July 2009 Penguin Challenge info Ok theres how its going to work meet me on the server Slushy on July 29th at 4:00PM penguin time (that 7:00PM EST) and u probaly read the rules so see you then.[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ']]Viva la Wii List of games in order Slead raceing Find four Card Jitsu and its best two out of three RE: It's called "feeding the trolls", Europea. You can read about it on Joeyaa's blog. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 13:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Party Thing By the way, I saw you on Sith Cub's talk, the party is over anyway, come to the Dock of Polar Bear to meet me. --Hahahahahahaha . IceanatorShop Welcome to the IceanatorShop. You have 0.00 iPoints and 500.00 on your IceCard. ----Iceanator189RAWR 13:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) my mice died! My mice died pay tribute here User:Iamred1/Mice The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Jobs Manager (Me!)- The boss of the shop, makes decisions ect. Assistant Manager (DHawk)- The managers helper. Casher- Gives people receipts and gives people items. Advertiser- Advertises the shop. Supplier- Gives the shop items ect. --Salteroi 08:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) cp cheating is legal hello, i would like you to understand that clubpenguin cheating(sometimes known as "hacking") is legal. Please if you do not believe me, then please tell me why on my user page, i will respond pointing out reasons trying to disprove your arguments, i have not lost one of these yet, mostly because people decide not to read my mountain of text, and just ignore my responce and dont reply. please do not do this. please respond with your arguments for it being illegal, and i will respond with my reasonst that i think that it is legal. It can be quite intertaining for both parties, and i look fowards to it.Madaco 00:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) i meant the legality of it Sorry if I was unclear, I was under the impression that you though that it is illegal. yes it will get you banned, but on most websites that have banning, the sites toc would probably allow them to ban anyone they wanted, for no reason. it can definitly get you banned. and i can understand why you would think that it is evil. but i was under the impression that you though that it was illegal, which i believe is incorrect. if i should have edited my previous section, please inform me of that. thank you for clearing up that misunderstanding.usaly when i enter these freindly, debates, they start by stating why they think that it is illegal, so i might have a little harder time, lucky you you got an advantage. Firstly i would like you to know that there is no law that says "no "hacking" " so "hacking" by the dictionary definition of the word is legal, but can be used to do illegal things. cracking (getting access where you are not supposed to have access) is ilegal much more often. clubpenguin cheating is not cracking. Also, if you think club penguin cheating is illegal because it can be used to get a freemembership, Very few cheating programs attempt to do that, fewer worked, and fewer still still work. yes obtainig a membership this way WOULD be illegal, but not for example, moonwalking, getting lots of coins, and stuff like that.(getting items this way is legal, but most of the time does not work) wpe pro is legal, as all it does is edit packets, it can be used for illegal purposes, but isnt illegal in itself.(similar to emails having the capability of sending copyrighted matirial) It is true that if someone damages any equeptiment by cheating on clubpenguin they can sue them, but i dought that ever has or will happen due to cp cheating. i owuld like you to list what parts you think are illegal, but doing so will lessen your advantage, so you could just respond to the points i made. but it might also be easier to tell me what types of laws you think it breaks, it just depends on whow you like to debate things. please continueMadaco 01:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) you say that all hacking is illegal, I think that you may be mistaking cracking for hacking and visa versa. cracking is getting into a system that tries to prevent access to the cracker. almost all cracking is illegal(but not cracking into your own computer, however pointless that would be). Hacking on the other hand can mean many things, for example it can mean editing code until it works. an example of a hack(one of the definitions) is to take apart a disk drive and get the scanning lazor and attatch it to some circutry and put it in a flash light to get a "lazor gun" that can burn through electrical tape, this is indeed hacking, and i doubt you would think this illegal. (also, I currently think that clubpenguin cheating is not really hacking, but im not very sure about this(this is the reason i put hacking in my previous arguments in quotes)) clubpenguin hacking is not very similar to any illegal forms of hacking that i know of.(meaning that i know of no illegal hacking that is similar to clubpenguin cheating, not that I dont know if clubpenguin cheating is similar)please inform me if you dont undestand something i say.(sometimes i express things unclearly) your turn, have fun.Madaco 03:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Before basing your ideas on what seahorse says, i would suggest reading what i said to them in responce to what they said.(they never did respond to my responding, and when they responded it was just adding the reason that clubpenguin is copyrighted, claiming that that made it illegal, copyrighting something only gives rights in regard to copying,hence the name) so please read my messages to him. and if your just judging by how many people think what, the bannana revelution and russion one agree that it il legal(except memberships). And bugzy told me that wpe pro is legal to use to cheat on clubpenguin. but I would still like to hear your arguments. please continueMadaco 21:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ok We will work together. If we both tell him, he will listen. If you see him change a page, making it say it is not illegal, please be sure to change it back. =D Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) you do know that I have both your pages on my watch list right? more people isnt something that will convince me, only pure logic and accuracy(however, more people would help you come up with better arguments, i just mean that a bunch of people telling me the same thing does not convince me any more).bugzy, russion one and the bannanna revelution all agree that clubpenguin cheating is legal. also, i suggest none of us three edit weather or not it is legal until we have finished (i hope no "webmasters" get involved because it may create a big fight if a lot of people comment about it, I want this to be friendly) Madaco 01:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, I will! Sorry, that list is a bit old, so I don't think you joined yet when I made it. Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) Hacking Arugement OMG could I help u with the Hacking Arugment? Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sorry if what i said sounded like a threat, and i think, that russion one agrees, im not sure.Madaco 02:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Okay :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Im thinking about making a blog post about this, but im worried that if i do that this will escalate from a frendly debate to a fight. your thoughts?Madaco 02:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Postponed party Hey Europea, The Night Club party has been postponed to 7:00 PM Eastern time. Tell me if you can make it. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 16:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Server The server is Snow Board. Remember the party is at 7. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 18:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Award! You have gained my highest respect! File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained Seahorseruler's Highest Respect! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Hi Europea, I am having a music jam and YOUR invited Date: August 18th Server: Northern Lights Time: 1:00 pm PST, 4:00 pm EST Where: Brookelas Igloo on map What to wear: Any musical instrument Plz tell me if u want to come by sending me a message through my user talk. Thx Hey Excuse me? Me? Ben's friend? SCREW THAT! I HATE BEN AND I ALWAYS WILL! HE'S BEEN SPITTING OUT LIES! TELL THAT TO TELTU! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder yep, so plz tell me if u can come by sending me a message through my user talk Thanks! For everything. I want to give you my award. You deserve this. See you on Shout Box (I will vist) And CP.... Xat? http://xat.com/RussianPalace?p=0&ss=6 Bye! :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 17:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Meet Just to let you know, I'm Dojonub. 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 ''I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 15:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) WELCOME ABOARD! Welcome to my shop! If you want a job request one on the talk of the shop. If you want to go to the Shop Click here. --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 22:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I noticed that you found the first spy phonme. The second one is easier and is hidden in the Band section. Good luck, Agent. It's not in the CIHQ, but if you want to join, it might have been deleted, so I'll put the title here later. Type in the box CIHQ. That should work. Btw, do you want to join my first special edition of Nub TV? Go here to sign up! thx Brookelas' Fun House Hi Europea, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! T-Awards Thank you for signing up for the T-Awards. Please return to the T-Awards page and put your penguin name next to your user name. --[[User:Takeshidude|'TOAOGH ']]Negative Zero (-0)! W00T! 12:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! hi Have we met? I can block you because you were mean to a bureaucrat. The block times say you can't be mean to a sysop, bureaucrat, or rollback. Either tell me what the secret you're keeping from me in the next 10 minutes, or you're receiving a block. Your choice! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? F*** can mean Fash, which is my new word. Tell me the truth! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: FINE! Lawl. I forgive you. Could you sign my Video Contest? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party Reminder Just a reminder that my fall party is tomarrow! Here is the time,place and other info if you need it. User:Teltu/Parties. ~Teltu Hat Pop I'm also Hat Pop's friend! .... Hi - Long time no...see? :) Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 22:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm very sorry about the party. It was so unexpected. If I wasn't around, the party wouldn't have started. If the party didn't start, you wouldn't have quit. During the party, you kept saying you were going to quit. I feel so guilty for what I had done. I'm very sorry Europea. I hope you can forgive me. --[[User:Gsnap|'Gsnap']]' Snailz Foreva!' 15:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for helping! We will stretch out the creation throughout the week. Stay alert for job updates! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu']]' Talk 2 da master of Pie! 14:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC)' But But He Said To Ratonbat You Selfish And All That Things. Would You Like That Someone Makes That To Your Brother Or Sister? But If Not Lets Dont Talk Of That Any More. --Merbat Talk to me! 15:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Bad Bad I Think Shark Hates Me And Maybe He Will Block Me, But If He Blockes Me Its For Unfair Thing. --Merbat Talk to me! 18:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sig. Can u help me make a signiture? -Brookelas (mine is annoying) My 2 fav colors are orange and black, the color of my penguin and his hoodie. ok ill work my stuff!--:EuropeaTalk to me 23:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sig. My favourite color is Orange, but I like red too! -Brookelas ok Re:Warning Sorry Europa. I understand that, but you were making subpages on the mainspace which is under our policy. I had delete all those subpages. Don't worry, I never blocked you, I simply gave you the warning so you understand that you shouldn't do that. Don't quit, it was simply a reminder I ''never blocked you. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 13:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Sure. I'll remove the warning template by the way, you've learned what to do. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 13:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Invitation 2 The Childpengu1 Show! You are invited to the 4th Episode of TCS! The recording of the episode will be on Sat. Sept. 26, 4:00 PM PST on server Chinook on the lounge. Reply on my talk If you are coming or not. Thanks! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 21:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas award plz accept this award Yeah uh Yeah uh, EST PM means AM to us Hong Kong ppl ! --Hahahahahahaha Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! R U here? Do u still go on CP wiki? I hope u didn't quit P.S. I made a sig, but I don't feel like usic it now -Brookelas RE: Well, I'm sorry! Nobody alerts me on anything! I set the page up and wrote it on my page. The people who check my page got the parts. If I can think of another part, I'll reserve it for you, okay? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No Thanks No thanks, I might make a signature. Pkittycat 13:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Of course! Pkittycat 13:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat You're Invited! You're Invited! Rollback These are the thing typical rollback's have - #50+ Main Edits #Trust #No Sockpuppets Their the 3 main thing rollback's need! Reply on my talk if you like/don't like this! Iamred'1' Talk to me... 14:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm....... So tell me, are you hoing to make main edits? Iamred'1' Talk to me... 14:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi I met you on CP!!!--Metalgearboy 15:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Party! Can you come to my party? Info on my page. Pkittycat 13:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat FYI, there's a party at hat's iggy on Klondike. OK Well, I got a way around that. :) Wear the ghost costume and rad scientist wig! CHA-CHING! lol. --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 12:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) About the filming date... Well, it's definitely not on a weekend. But we can't start filming until we get all the roles filled up. --Sonic was here! Talk To Sonic! Visit SCPB! 13:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Friend Request Can I be your fweind? Oops, kinda slipped into a Mwa Mwa Penguin kinda voice. Will you be mah friend, mah bud, my good buddy, good pal? [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 19:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Certainly! Of course! I would love to! I don't know what my next party is because I always have the theme of the party as the theme in Better Igloos! But, sure, maybe my Christmas Party, or my November Party! Is that OK? RE: Sure, Hat Pop also wants to help if that is OK! Its OK Our party will be on SATURDAY November 28th at 7:15. Is that OK? AM in PST AM in PST correct Oh Don't worry about the play! You can be in my Ch- ahhh I mean next play. :) -- 20:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! RE: Many people are experiencing Shout Box problems. It should be fixed soon. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 21:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Why? Europea, please dont quit! it will make me feel terrible =( BTW: Do u still wanna host the party with me? Partay ! present here ya go --[[User:Joey48394|'''Joey48394 Merry Christmas Everyone]] Talk 22:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Party-ee-ee Reminder Brookelas Christmas Party Brookelas CP News! Hello there! You get your presents from Brookelas CP! Rookie: Here is your sweet pink sled! Aunt Arctic: Here is your coffee! Yummy! Team Green: CONGRATS! You won! You will go to the Snow ball fight when it is coming, I will message you when it is ready! Cheerleader: Here is the pretty Pink dress you ordered! Rory: Here is the Black Puffle rock you ordered! ***Black Puffle Rock. And here is your igloo! Be sure to decorate it however you want then add it on the map! Be sure to play Brookelas CP's new updates! Bye! Party Reminder Note 2 self: party is 9:45 EST--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 12:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Blog Hi, Eourpea Read My Blog Post That Is In You Blog Called Why, I Understand You, Go And Read It, Hope You Feel Better With That Bye! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes, you may nominate anybody you think has done a good job on the CPW this month. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! It is OK Europea, All I meant was: You and Teltu never post on the CP blog on wiki, and Myself and Clubpenguinarchives do. So, I was just making a point there... Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Thank you. Thank you, Europea. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Party! Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. PotM I added in your nomination for Hat Pop at Club Penguin Wiki:Penguin of the Month. - Wompus78 19:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 03:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Potm And Something Else Hi, First The Thing Of The Potm, I Saw Your Comment There, The Thing Is She Was Alredy Lots Of Times The Penguin Of The Month, There Are People That They Even Were Nominated, The Thing I Think Is, The Ones That Are Nominated Are Always The Same, Sharckbate, Hat Pop And Others. And The Something Else Is: Plz Go To User:Merbat/Awards Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party Puffle Party! Hi there! Im having a puffle party on CP! Here is the info: More info here: User blog:Squishy89/Squishy's Puffle Party! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 20:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yeah, I am, but not exactly FROM it. You know what I mean... --Lily878920px 22:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ya You may be in the play. You will be the 3rd role. I am the 1st. Zacknjess is the 2nd. This is funny. Evreyone is signing up the order of the role I made it up. LOL. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Present ---- Dancing Penguin Hehe Just for knowing...-- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 20:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:excuse me! Ummmm... sorry. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Misson 5 Misson 5 is being made! Be there agent,to face a long time enemy..... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Waking up in Vegas filming It will be Friday 5, 2010 at 5:00 PST. Server Chinook. If you cant come please message me after you read the message. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Im sorry for not being in time. Some things were bad at that moment. Can you be in chinook in 30 minutes? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Brookelas Sorry, but we need Brookelas to film... -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 20:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Events Bad Romance Video I will need you for the recording of the Bad Romance video. Here are the details: *Date: March 13, 2010 *Time: 2:00 pm PST *Place: Server Chinook, Mine If you cannot go, please answer me after you read this, for changing the information. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) REMINDER Just a reminder about my party tommorow. I had to change the time to 7:15 AM PST (10:15 AM EST), is that OK? Today's the day Today is the recording of the Bad Romance video, can you please go? *Time: 2:00 PST. **Place: Mine ***Server: Chinook See ya there! -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 19:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Check this User:Childpengu1/Videos/Cast -- ''Childpengu1'' SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 01:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Paparazzi video Can you please go to http://childpengumusicvideos.wordpress.com/cast/ Enter the following password: c1videozinutube -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 23:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Thank for being a member of the icy shop! 500 ice cubes was added to your account, enjoy buying icy treats! -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!]] HOT! No worries 15:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: I meant that If I do that, never talk to me again because I would be a bad friend... -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 01:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ohh ok... but I really promise you to remind you... -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 01:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Next Music video filming *Date: Friday, April 2 *Time: 5:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME *Place: Plaza *Server: Chinook THIS IS NOT FROM APRIL FOOLS! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 23:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Surprise It's a surprise! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 02:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure Just tell me when.... -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 22:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Olympics Last week, I felt really bad that u couldn't make it to the Olympics, and u really wanted to, so this week, I will tell u that they are on at 8:00 AM Pacific Daylight Time (11:00 AM Eastern Daylight Time) and we have some Card Jitsu events as well as other random events this week! Here are the events: *Card Jitsu Fire *Card Jitsu *Find 4 *Pizzatron3000 *Igloo Decorating/ Costume Contest (One person from each team decorates their igloo and gets costume on. Others help out...) Plz come at Snow Shoe at the time that the games start because if we have enough ppl, sorry, but u r not in the games... Teams: red yellow orange U can make a suggestion for a team, however, u may not be on the team! So, I onlt sent this to u because on Friday, u said u wanted to be in this week. Thx and run on, I mean Waddle On@ But... But what? Hope to see u there! It is on Saturday. Last week it was on Friday because I was out of town on Saturday, and I am the co referee. But it is Saturday this week at 11:00 EST. (AM) ? U said u won't be here on FRIDAY! It is on SATURDAY! Also, we won't be doing Card Jitsu for a while after this... Sorry... OK. Join us again next week (April 17th). Same time and server. Write a not so u don't fprget... CHILDPENGU1'S BDAY PARTY NOTICE THE DATE AND TIME OF THE PARTY IS CHANGED. PLEASE SEE THE NEW DATE AND TIME HERE. THANKS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN COME TO THE PARTY. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Not-changing Invitation for my Birthday Party Sorry for changing the information a lot, here's the OFFICIAL NOT-CHANGING INVITATION FOR MY BDAY PARTY. I hope you can come! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *You received this because you signed up on the guest list. Reminder Hey! Today's Childpengu1's Bday Party! Here's the info: I hope to see you there! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 04:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Reminder A few more days until my CP birthday party! Make sure to look at the page for time/server! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 12:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to this very important party on CP? Since July 2010 is the last month I will be a member on Club Penguin, I would like to celebrate with a special party. The party is on Monday, July 19 from 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm PST. It will be on the server Mukluk at my igloo on the map. There will be fun, games and... SNACKS! We might go and play some mini games like Card-Jitsu or Sled Racing. I will be inviting all my friends and we'll have a GREAT time! Could you please respond if you are coming? This party will be very important to me because it will be my last igloo party and membership party and I wand to get as many people as I can to come. If you can't make it to my party, that is fine. Thanks! Your friend, Pkittycat. --Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 01:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY '''1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki The New Wiki you're asking about and hearing about is here: http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/ Hope that helps! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 15:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC)